


i'm not living, i'm just killing time

by Tangerina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerina/pseuds/Tangerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>todos os dias são borrados</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not living, i'm just killing time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiseong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/gifts), [crimsonwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/gifts).



> Vic&Luna, cá está como prometido. Eu quero só dizer que amo muito vocês duas, e amo muito essas duas. Eu peço perdão se tiver exagerado em algo ou deixado OOC - mas é treinando que se aprende, e eu não me incomodo nem um pouco de receber esses toques. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem, porque foi feita com todo o meu amor pel'O Fim das Burnell. E é isso. Desculpinhas por pegá-las emprestadas, mas já devolvo.

as pontas de cigarro se acumulam. cinzas por todos os lados, mas no fundo não importa. nada importa. nunca importou, anne. não há vontade nenhuma em seu respirar, não se não houver um cigarro entre seus dedos. é esse seu único esforço diário. 

todos os dias são borrados.

existem os remédios dela, que você toma, porque sobraram tantos. e te dão sensações fora do tédio. da jaula da existência humana. os remédios dela e os seus cigarros.

(você sente os dedos dela entrando em você e a língua dela nos seus seios, e a respiração ruidosa dela enche seus ouvidos; mas não é torturante? síndrome do membro fantasma quando nenhum membro seu está faltando)

os inúteis dos seus pais pararam de tentar falar com você. ou você acha que tentaram. você ainda está viva, então pelo menos da comida deles você está comendo. mas todos os dias são borrados. é silêncio ou a voz dela na sua mente? suas vozes são iguais, mas não é você falando. você quer sorrir para ela.

cigarro. remédio. indiferença para tudo e todos que nunca importaram.

(só ela importava; e essa foi a bênção e a maldição de vocês duas)

você sempre gostou do silêncio e gostava ainda mais quando era quebrado por ela. seu tédio e deboche pela humanidade eram uma barreira. as pessoas poderiam tentar se aproximar, mas não passariam de meras formigas. a não ser ela. para ela, não havia barreira alguma. assim como você também estava protegida.

o ódio dela era uma força da natureza, e destruía tudo que cruzasse seu caminho. ódio por tudo e todos. você via as pessoas como formigas. ela também. a diferença estava que para você formigas não mereciam atenção; ao menos, não por muito tempo. e para ela... você quase sorria ao pensar: ela era a criança com a lupa num dia de sol, matando insetos só pelo prazer de se ver destruindo qualquer coisa. 

(gostava tanto do caos e da destruição que acabou se destruindo)

você quase agradece por todos os dias serem borrados e pela sua falta de noção de tempo. você passa muito tempo dormindo, o que é bom, porque isso faz com que você não fique com ela na cabeça. mas sempre acorda mais exausta.

uma historinha que só ela sabia (como quase todas): quando vocês rolavam os olhos e bufavam para a história do oh tão grande harry potter e seus amiguinhos tontos; só havia um trecho que nenhuma de vocês duas desprezava.

um único instante em que as mãos de vocês se apertavam de leve, porque era a única parte que de fato atingia vocês. ainda que vocês negassem. ainda que você mantivesse a expressão debochada. 

(nem você nem ela falavam disso em voz alta, mas parecia até meio injusto que fred weasley tivesse morrido)

todos os dias são borrados, porque sem ela não há fagulha nenhuma. só vazio. e você sozinha é vazia o suficiente. 

(às vezes você acorda de madrugada achando que ouviu a risada sarcástica dela, mas é sempre uma impressão

mas tudo é impressão

sua realidade se desfez quando ela saiu desse mundo, anne)

o mais apropriado é que ela nem sequer lhe deixou um corpo. deixou um rastro de destruição e um fim teatral e grandioso, mas nenhum corpo. há uma lápide, é claro, mas não há nada lá. nem em lugar nenhum. ela gostaria assim: não estando em nenhum lugar, estava em todos os lugares. todos os cantinhos da sua mente. ela gostaria assim.

você toma os dez últimos comprimidos do último frasco que havia e acende o último cigarro dos seus maços guardados em casa, e se deita fechando os olhos.

esperando pela sua destruição.

esperando por cecília.


End file.
